


Come a Little Closer

by Sukiyaki_Rut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drinking, Drunk Harry, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marvel References, Meet-Cute, One Shot, POV Alternating, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiyaki_Rut/pseuds/Sukiyaki_Rut
Summary: Harry and Draco are at a costume party.  They don't recognize each other at first, but that doesn't stop them from flirting a bit.





	Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvershrubbery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershrubbery/gifts).



“I still think this is a terrible idea,” Draco griped as Pansy tugged the hat onto his head. It wasn’t that he looked stupid in the costume or anything. Actually, he looked great (not that Pansy needed to know that). The problem was the going to a Halloween house party dressed as Captain-fucking-America. And, knowing his friends, there would far too much drinking, and he wouldn’t get back to the apartment until six in the morning.

“Oh, shut up,” Pansy griped. “You look hot. You’ve even got the nice Chris Evans ass.” She slapped his ass to make her point, and Draco jumped.

“That doesn’t mean I want attention for it!”

Pansy only rolled her eyes and pushed Draco away from the mirror as she checked over her makeup a final time. “You need to get out more, Draco, honestly!”

“I get out. I’m very involved in campus life,” he sulked.

“I meant besides Boring People Club.”

“It’s an Honors Society,” Draco corrected her.

“Whatever you call it, it’s full of boring people. Now, are you ready to have fun for once?” she asked, turning and placing her hands on her hips.

Draco glanced over her skintight Harley Quinn costume. “Why do you get to go as a cool villain and I have to be the most straight-laced character ever invented?”

“As afore-mentioned, you have the ass for it, and this is what you get when you don’t buy your own costume.”

“Because I wasn’t planning to go!”

Pansy laughed her way out of Draco’s room and into the living room where several of his other friends were already gathered in their costumes. Theodore Nott wolf-whistled at Draco. “Shit, Pansy! I didn’t believe you, but that’s a good costume!”

“Shut it, Nott!” Draco glared.

Pansy smirked proudly. “I don’t know why I have to keep remining you lot that I know what I’m talking about. And anyway, Draco, he’s not _that_ straight-laced.”

“He’s Captain-fucking-America,” Draco scowled. “He doesn’t do trouble.”

“I think she means that the entire internet ships him with the Winter Soldier,” Blaise pointed out. “If you actually went on the fun parts of the internet, you would know that.”

“Whatever,” Draco huffed. “Let’s just get this party over with.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You’ve got to be bloody kidding me!”

“We agreed to match, Ron!” 

“I agreed to a pairs costume! I didn’t agree to bloody tights!”

Harry pulled the mask over his face and stepped outside his room to see what sort of costume Hermione had come up with. His two best friends had been dating since senior year of high school, but even a year together hadn’t merged their costume choices.

“It’s Napoleon, Ronald! How can you not like Napoleon?”

“I have nothing against Napoleon; I just have something against his fashion sense!” Ron turned towards Harry to show him the costume, which seemed to be a pair of very high-waisted, very tight pants and a short military coat, complete with epaulets. “Harry, tell her she’s mental!”

Harry glanced at Hermione, already decked out in an elaborate late-18th century gown. “Sorry, mate,” he said to Ron, lowering his mask, “I told you this would happen.”

Ron huffed and muttered something about how he thought Hermione’s history costume would be cool like Bonnie and Clyde, not historically accurate Napoleon and Josephine. Harry grabbed a bag of half-finished chips from the cupboard and stuffed them into his mouth as a snack before they left. 

“Who are you, Harry?” Hermione asked as Ron reluctantly went to get changed. "I thought you were doing something from Marvel."

Harry spread his hands. “I’m the Winter Soldier. It’s obvious!”

“No, it looks like you’re wearing a leather jacket with duct tape on one sleeve.”

“Exactly! He has a metal arm, Hermione! We showed you the movie.”

She rolled her eyes and went into Ron’s room. When they came back a few minutes later, Ron was both dressed and looking a bit happier about being Napoleon. Ready now, they set off as a group to the Patil twins’ party. 

The party was already in full swing when they arrived, and Hermione promptly dragged both of them over to greet the hosts. That done, she took Ron to socialize with some of her friends and Harry made his way to the drinks. He popped open a beer then paused as he tried to figure out how he would drink it. He didn’t want to pull the mask down; that was the part of the costume that made him look really badass. Maybe the Patil twins had straws. He’d dated one of them in high school, and they were still friends, so it was probably cool if he looked around the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As expected, Draco’s friends wasted no time in getting drunk. He watched them scatter towards the dance floor and went to get himself a drink. The offerings didn’t look great at first - beer, vodka, some kind of whiskey. Those were out of the question. His parents had raised him on fine wine, and he couldn’t abide beer, but maybe if there were something to mix with, he could make one of the other options suitable. He poured some vodka into a cup and went into the kitchen, which was fortunately empty. Probably thanks to the paper sign on the door that said off-limits. Well, he would only be here for a few minutes. 

He rooted around until he found some Italian soda flavors. Not ideal, but they would suffice. He added a fair amount of raspberry and orange to his red solo cup then sprayed in some whipped cream. As carefully as he could, he swirled the mixture together. That didn’t work. He sighed and found a spoon in one of the drawers, only to have it slip out of his slightly too big gloves. He bent over to pick it up, dropped that spoon in the sink, and found another one to stir with. 

“Uh, are there any straws here?” a slightly muffled voice asked.

Startled, Draco’s hand hit the glass and upended it onto the floor. He turned to see who had interrupted him and took in a figure in a Winter Soldier costume. A really shitty Winter Soldier costume. Great. Just fucking great.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The first thing Harry saw in the kitchen was a very nice ass in blue tights. For a moment, he forgot why he’d come into the kitchen as he watched the person stand back up and continue mixing a drink. Well, that could be helpful, if there were someone here just to do drinks. After watching the person’s backside for a few more minutes, he cleared his throat to ask about straws. This startled the stranger, and their drink spilled over the counter. Suddenly, Harry found himself face-to-face with a glaring Captain America. Well, this was a fun coincidence. 

“Sorry,” he said, stepping forward. “I was just looking for a straw for my beer.”

Captain America’s scowl grew darker if that were possible. “A straw for your beer,” he repeated.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I didn’t want to take the mask down, so I figured I could use a straw if they have any.”

The other man stared at him. Finally, he rolled his eyes and turned back to the spilled drink. “You’re welcome to look.” The “you complete idiot” was implied in the man’s tone. 

Harry opened a few cabinets as the guy in the Captain America costume cleaned up his drink. Maybe he should say something. After all, this was a fairly attractive person he was talking to, and he didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot. “So, this is a coincidence, right? The costumes?”

“Fuck off.”

“Ooh, language!” Harry teased. “Didn’t know Captain America had a potty mouth.”

He didn’t get a response to that, so Harry turned back to the guy. He didn’t seem to be finding any straws anyway. Harry stepped closer to where the guy was wiping one spot of the counter in very focused little circles as if he was just waiting for Harry to leave before he screamed from frustration.

“I’m only teasing, you know,” Harry said, moving a little closer, so he was against the stranger’s side. The other man didn’t move or seem too uncomfortable with this. “Want me to get you another drink?” he asked.

“I’m capable of getting my own drinks, thank you.” His stormy blue eyes glared at Harry, and Harry had the thought that they looked a little familiar, though he couldn’t think where from. 

“Fine,” Harry said though, stepping away. “I’ll see you around.” He couldn’t resist tapping the guy’s ass as he left though. 

A hand slapped onto Harry’s wrist, grabbing him instantly in a tight hold as the guy spun around. Harry blinked in surprise. Those were some impressive reflexes. “Hey, man, it was just a joke,” he protested.

For a few seconds, Harry thought the guy was winding up to punch him, but something in his expression changed. He smiled a little, and Harry gave a nervous smile back. The guy relaxed his grip a little. “I didn’t know the Winter Soldier made jokes.” His gaze flicked down Harry’s costume. “Or dressed like a hobo.”

Harry cracked a smile, even though it remained hidden under his mask. “Well, I don’t have to be in costume.”

“Isn’t it a little early to be flirting like that? The party just started.”

“That means the bedrooms are empty.” Harry stepped a little closer to the other guy, placing his hand on that firm chest.

“You move fast, don’t you, Potter?”

Harry blinked. “How did you - Who are you?”

“Steve Rogers. I thought the costume made that obvious.”

Asshole. Harry pulled his arm free and turned to go. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Hey, wait!” the guy called. Harry hesitated and turned to face him. For a moment, the guy didn’t say anything. He dropped his eyes from Harry’s, then brought them back. “Um, dance with me?” he asked. 

“I don’t know who you are.”

“Well, it is Halloween. Come on, Potter – no, sorry, forget I said that.” He stepped close to Harry and extended his hand. “Steve Rogers, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Harry considered for a moment, but what the hell. It was Halloween, after all. He took the guy’s hand. “Bucky Barnes, back at you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Potter was a good dancer, Draco discovered. He hadn’t planned on dancing, but once he’d recognized Potter and realized Potter didn’t recognize him, well, the whole party seemed a little more appealing. There had been a fair amount of animosity between them since high school, but since college started, Draco had been thinking more about what it would be like to get to know Potter a bit more. They’d had a few classes together where they didn’t actually talk, but rather debated across the room in a way that annoyed the professors and turned Draco on more than he wanted to admit. Sometimes he argued even when he agreed with Potter’s points. It was just fun.

Now that they were on the dance floor, Draco was really pleased he’d decided to step into the kitchen since it had resulted in Harry grinding on him. High school Draco would never have believed this. College Draco was still having trouble believing it. The song ended too soon, and Potter straightened, slinging an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “I need a drink!” he slurred over the music.

“Sure thing,” Draco replied, leading Harry to the drinks table. Potter had already finished three beers, and he wasted no time cracking open another one. He didn’t seem to care about his mask as much now.

“Drink something,” Harry urged him, nudging Draco in the ribs. Draco took a shot of whiskey to appease Harry and blinked as the alcohol hit him. “Another!” Potter grinned at him. And what the hell? Draco took another shot. As soon as he set his cup down, Potter was offering him another. They took the third shot at the same time, and Draco reached out to steady Potter who was looking a little less stable now. Harry laughed as he careened into Draco. 

“Maybe you should stop,” Draco suggested.

Potter nodded, trying to look solemn. “My apartment is only a block away.”

“I meant sit down for a bit,” Draco corrected, his cheeks flushing a little at the suggestion. “Or we could find your friends.”

At that, Potter’s expression became a puppy-dog pout. “Nooo,” he pleaded, locking his arms around Draco’s neck and swaying. “Come home with me.”

“Potter –“

“Winter Soldier,” Potter corrected in a very slurred voice.

“Well, whoever you are, this isn’t a good idea. I think I see Weasley and –“

Potter’s lips smashed against Draco’s, and all though of Weasley and Granger left Draco’s mind. He wrapped his arms around Potter’s waist and kissed him back. When Harry at last broke away, Draco didn’t really protest being pulled along. They found Weasley and Granger quickly, and Potter placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Ron, ‘Mione, me and Cap are going home.”

“Harry, I don’t think you should –“ Granger started

“’S’okay,” Potter interrupted. “He’s Captain America.” He wiggled his fingers in a wave and led Draco away. 

With several pauses for sloppy making out, Draco and Potter eventually made it back to Potter’s apartment. The alcohol was starting to affect Draco at this point too, and it was by sheer dumb luck that they got the door unlocked. They stumbled into Potter’s bedroom and fell to the bed in a messy tangle of limbs as they continued kissing. Draco fumbled with Potter’s costume for several seconds before he realized that Potter had stopped kissing him and was instead asleep on his chest.

“Potter?” he asked, nudging him. “Potter, wake up.”

Potter grunted and curled around Draco. Well, it looked like he was staying the night. He sent a text to Pansy then set his phone aside and went to sleep with Harry Potter in his arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry’s head hurt. It felt like he’d been hit by a train. And now the light was in his eyes. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. There was something warm beside him, and it took a few moments for Harry to realize that meant there was another person in his bed. 

A hand brushed his hair back as he came to this conclusion, and he heard a soft chuckle. “I didn’t know the Winter Soldier was such a lightweight. Or Harry Potter for that matter.”

That voice. That was a really familiar voice. Harry shot up in bed. “Malfoy?!” he exclaimed and then pressed his hands into his eyes with a groan.

“Took you long enough.” Malfoy held the blankets out so Harry could settle back under them. 

Harry stared at him. “What the fuck?” he asked.

Malfoy had the decency to look embarrassed. He’d removed the Captain America hat and had frankly terrible bedhead that didn’t much go with the costume at all. “I, uh, I was going to leave, but you stayed pretty close until a bit ago. And then I heard Weasley moving around and thought it was probably best if I just waited.”

“Oh, fuck,” Harry whispered. “I’m never going to live this down.” He shut his eyes for a few minutes and tried not to think about how warm Malfoy was beside him. “I need coffee,” he sighed and rose slowly from the bed. Malfoy joined him, and Harry was mildly annoyed that Malfoy didn’t seem to be quite so hungover. 

The two of them entered the main room of the apartment where Ron and Hermione looked up from the table. Hermione smirked and looked to Ron who handed her a crumpled five-dollar bill. Harry grumpily took a seat at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. Of course they were betting on whom he’d taken home. 

Draco hesitated by the table, and Harry looked at him. “Sit,” he said. Draco sat, and Hermione passed him a cup of coffee as well. 

There was a long, awkward silence. “We didn’t have sex,” Harry announced.

“No one asked if you did,” Ron said pointedly. 

“I’m just saying, in case someone was thinking it,” Harry defended himself, blushing a little. 

Hermione arched an eyebrow. “So, is this going to be a regular thing?”

“No!” Harry and Malfoy said at the same time. They looked at each other then looked away just as quickly.

“Told you,” Ron muttered. “You and Pansy always have to be so involved.”

Draco looked up. “Pansy?”

“Yeah,” Ron said. “As soon as Harry mentioned the Winter Soldier thing, those two got together with this idea.” He gestured vaguely to the costume Draco still wore. “You planned this?!” Harry asked, looking at Hermione. 

“Well, it didn’t go quite as we planned,” Hermione said, but from her smile, it was clear she wasn’t really ashamed of it. “But you guys flirt all the time. You just needed a push together.”

Neither Harry nor Malfoy answered. Ron coughed. “Hermione, I think we should go fold those costumes.”

“You’re right, Ronald,” she said. They stood as one, and within a few seconds, Harry was alone with Malfoy. The looked at each other.

“So,” Harry said. “That’s-that’s pretty stupid, what they were talking about. Like we could ever get together.”

“Yeah,” Malfoy agreed. “Pretty stupid.” 

There was a long pause. 

“I, uh, I don’t have any plans today,” Draco added. 

“Is that a suggestion?” Harry asked, with the hint of a smile.

“What’s the matter? Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Kudos/Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Title from "Come a Little Closer" by Cage the Elephant


End file.
